Cale Brody
''' Caleb "Cale" Brody '''is a 2nd Lieutenant of the Alliance Navy and the Executive Officer of the SSV Monmouth. Profile Childhood and early life Cale Brody was born on October 21st 2159. Cale never knew (and met) his parents. His foster Asari mother, Kalina T'Gono, an influential figure in the Citadel, told him that his father was an Alliance marine and his name is John. Cale believed his father to abandon him. Despite barely knowing his real father, Cale wears his dogtags as a reminder once he finally meets him. At a young age, Cale was known as the "bad kid" of the Citadel because of his nature and bad-behavior. He committed numerous crimes such as vandalism, theft and assault which got him into trouble with C-Sec many times. How Cale became this way is unknown but Kalina told C-Sec that he spends most of his time with Rudy Johnson, another "bad kid" who leads a gang of duct rats. Enlistment One day when Cale was 17, two weeks before his 18th birthday, he commited his "last" crime which was a bar fight between a group of marines. After being under arrest, Cale was visited by Major Wicks at the bar. Wicks chats with Cale and offers him a chance to become an Alliance Marine. Wicks adds that if Cale refuses, he will be sent to prison. Seeing prison as no other choice, Cale joined the Systems Alliance, much to Kalina's relief. After spending his birthday on Earth, Cale went to an academy where he was trained to be a marine. At the academy, Cale met Michael Walsh, a "nerdy" and socially-awkward but loyal colonist. Michael and Cale's friendship was awkward at first when Michael asked Cale a scientific question. Cale then jokingly called Michael "Brains" because of Michael's scientific question. At the same time, a group of marines started to verbally bully Brains. Cale defended his new friend and insulted one of the marines until he recieved a punch from one of them. Angered, Cale viciously fought the bullies using a different array of fighting techniques. The fight however, lead the bullies sent to the med bay with a couple of broken bones and frequent nose bleeds. Cale was punished by cleaning the base for 3 days and going to therapy frequently. Because of his fight with the bullies, Cale became a feared cadet. Joining the Monmouth After a few months, Cale officially became a marine and he along with Brains started to serve in the SSV Monmouth. Cale met the crew and the commanding officer, Captain Jared Dawson as well as his disciplined daughter, Alicia or Ali as everyone calls her. Captain Dawson saw potential in Cale to be a good man and a good leader but Cale bluffs him, much to the disappointment of Alicia. The first few months were boring for Cale as he wanted to see some fights. His dream for action came true when a slavery ship was spotted. Unfortunately, Captain Dawson wanted to avoid the fight. Annoyed with the Captain's no intention to saving the slaves, Cale immediately went to the Hangar Bay and took a shuttle to the slaver ship. Landing in the cargo hold, Cale sneaked his way to the slaves and freed them until he was caught by a large force of slavers. Outnumbered, Cale surrendered himself. As the slaver was about to cuff the renegade soldier, Cale quickly knocked the slaver, took his gun and started a firefight. The slaves went to cover as Cale defends them. Cale was wounded in the shoulder by the captain who brought in a large group of slavers. The captain was ready to execute Cale. First Promotion Just before the captain was going to pull the trigger, a small squad from the Monmouth took down the group by surprise. Cale was glad to see them but one of them ordered him to raise his hand in the hair. Cale complied by flipping them off. Brought back to the Monmouth along with the rest of the slaves, Cale was met from Captain Dawson where he started scolding Cale for his recklessness. Captain Dawson then congratulated Cale for saving the slaves and promoted him to Gunnery Chief. Confused, Cale asked why would Captain Dawson congratulate him in which Captain Dawson replied with "I'll tell you later. Meet me in my room in one hour." After an hour, Cale went to Dawson's bunker. Captain Dawson then told Cale a story of why he wanted to avoid fights: Becoming a member of Chaos Squad When Captain Dawson was young, he was a member of Chaos Squad, a military unit of experienced and talented soldiers from the SSV Monmouth and Alliance Navy. Dawson served as second-in-command and followed orders without question. On one particular mission, Chaos Squad was killed by a very large group of psychotic individuals. However only one survived to tell the tale. A sole survivor; Captain Dawson himself. The original members of Chaos Squad's death became the reason why Captain Dawson refused to start a fight and prefers to do things peacefully and civil. Understanding, Cale asked Captain Dawson if he can bring up Chaos Squad again. Captain Dawson refused and claims that he does not want to bring the deaths of good soldiers. Cale however, managed to convince the captain. With Chaos Squad back once more, many slave ships were destroyed, civilians rescued, pirates killed and of course, the squad grew famous for their brave actions. Citadel and Eden Prime attack Now nearly 24 year old, Cale and Chaos squad were stationed on Eden Prime, Brain's homeworld, after recieving reports geth sightings. Chaos Squad were taken to a nearby village, literally called Meridan's Village which is revealed to be the childhood home of Brains's. As morning came, a large squadron of geth attacked Meridan's Village, killing several marines. Chaos Squad and the other squads surpressed the geth attack and followed the surviving units. To the squads shock, they witness a huge unidentified alien ship, towering above. The squad retreated but Cale stayed, hoping to save the survivors. Unfortunately, Cale was shot by a geth unit several times but the soldier got up and immediately destroyed it with his bare hands. Captain Dawson ordered Cale to retreat, telling him that the soldiers are already gone. Cale had no choice but to comply and went back to Meridan's Village. Along the way, Cale lost track of his team but witness some soldiers being turned into husks. Cale recklessly charged through, killing both the geth and the husks. Cale managed to save 3 surviving soldiers from facing a fate worse than death. Afterwards, Cale and the surviving soldiers were met by a geth prime. With only a knife as a weapon, Cale proceed to sever the geth prime's limbs. One of the soldiers passed him a grenade and Cale placed the grenade in front of its head and pulled the pin. With the geth prime destroyed, Cale quickly ran back to the village along with the survivors. Cale was greeted by his team, notably a hug from Ali. Ali tearfully informed Cale that Captain Dawson is dying after being shot near his heart. Captain Dawson, in his dying words, said that he is proud to have Cale in his team and promotes him to 2nd Lieutenant as well as the commander of Chaos Squad. Then Captain Dawson tells Ali to look after the ship and stay strong. Afterwards, Captain Dawson was buried on Eden Prime after succumbing to his wound. With the death of Captain Dawson, Ali was given the position of Commanding Officer of the SSV Monmouth and she accepted it. Ali promoted Cale to XO of the Monmouth, considering the fact she's closer to Cale and the original XO stepped down from his position and wanted to retire and live a peaceful life. After a while, Cale visited Ali in her room, seeing her crying and grieving. The young soldier comforted his best friend, hugging her almost the whole time. Soon after, Cale was about to leave but Ali asked him to stay, claiming she does not want to be alone. Cale agreed to stay in out of friendship. A few days later, Cale was sent a request by Ali to meet in her room. To his surprise, it turned out to be a romantic request. After the night of being together, the two friends became a couple. Shortly, the Citadel was attacked by the geth, lead by former Specter Saren Arterius. The Monmouth, along with many ships took part in the destruction of the geth. Afterwards, Admiral Hackett informed all ships that the Citadel, Destiny Ascension and the Council are saved but most of the population died during the attack. Investigation of the SSV Jefferson 2 years later, Chaos Squad were sent to investigate the SSV Jefferson after a disturbing distress call was founded near the Terminus System. Accompanied by Retro squad and Beta squad, the 3 teams started a search-and-rescue operation, only to find out that the ship became a home to the insane crew, violently killing anyone who dares enter their path. Chaos Squad lost contact with the two squads which made them believed they are the last survivors. The squad avoided the violent crew and stumble upon a room where mysterious relics were kept. Brains inspects one of the relics and states that the relics became the cause of the insanity happening on the crew. Cale suggests they should bring one, search for survivors and blow the ship up. Ali agrees with Cale, saying that the crew cannot become sane. The three members proceed to go to the bridge and they stumble upon the insane crew. The leader is the captain himself. Despite the fact the captain is insane, he spoke calmly and said that the Reapers will be the galaxy's salvation and it is his role to bring them back. Enough of the captain's insane speech, Cale shoots the captain and kills several of the crew with the help of Brains and Ali. The captain, however survived the shot and Cale spared him, believing that the Alliance can learn information from him. Reaper War Cale, along with Chaos squad, were stationed in London where they provided support and aid. Because of their fame, Admiral Anderson personally added new members to the team. Chaos Squad fought the Reapers for weeks, either rescuing soldiers and civilians or defending their posts. Appearance Cale is described as good looking, medium-heavy build with an average height for a soldier and brown eyes. Cale has a buzzcut hairstyle and a growing beard. His hair colour is black. Cale has a tribal tattoo on both of his arms. Cale bears several scars on him: A small cut on his upper lip when he was young and a couple bullet holes on his chest and shoulder. Cale also harbored burnt marks on his chest, notably from geth weaponry. During the Battle of Earth, Cale suffered a painful explosion where a chunk of flesh from the front of his left leg blew off. Surviving the war, Cale recieved a cybernetic leg implant. Personality Cale was a rebellious, tough, sarcastic, reckless soldier. Cale had a reputation of being an outcast and the "bad kid" (A Citadel term for a troublemaker) due to his numerous crimes but Cale enjoyed commiting them, stating he found it fun and enjoyable. Cale had no fear of anything and would not mind to fight someone who's bigger than him. Despite this trait, Cale is shown to caring towards some people such as his 'mother' and his two best friends. Cale is selfless at times such as his attempt to save soldiers despite being shot several times and tried to fight even though a chunk of flesh on the front of his left leg was blasted during the Battle of Earth. Cale was also very brave and courageous as mentioned by Captain Dawson. Cale is very loyal to his family and does not take kindly to those who insults any of them. An evident point is when he fought a group of marines for insulting his asari 'mother' and defending his best friend when he was bullied by another group of marines. Cale cared greatly for humanity as well as saving innocent lives. Because of his love, Cale despises slavery and human trafficking. An evident point for his love of humanity is when he single-handedly fought off an entire ship of slavers and rescued the captured slaves when Captain Dawson refused to save them. Like most people, Cale showed a strong dislike towards the Citadel Council because of three reasons. The Council do not allow humans to have a seat on the Citadel, they treat humans poorly and see them as middle-class and are very ignorant. After entering a relationship with Ali, Cale toned down his trait. He grew less rebellious, reckless and action-hungry but retained his toughness and sarcasm. Cale grew more social, caring and respectful towards other people and even some on the Citadel he once hated. A very interesting note about Cale is his willpower and his endurance in battle. He is able to survive attacks, some that were considered fatal. Cale claims that he does not really feel pain and is considered to be healthy and very strong by the ship's medical officer. Because of that, Cale jokingly calls it the "Brody Power". Romantic Relationships Ali Dawson Originally, Cale and Ali's relationship was rather rocky. Whenever they meet, they either argue or bicker but they somewhat trust eachother since they both serve on the same ship and are teammates. As time goes, Cale and Ali grew closer and respectful, much to the point of best friends. After Captain Dawson's death on 2183, Cale comforted Ali when she was grieving her father's death. After spending some time with her, Cale left her room but Ali asked Cale to stay since she did not want to be alone. He then agreed in out of friendship. A few days later, Ali requested Cale to meet her in her room. The request turned out to be a romantic night between Cale and Ali. After that, Cale and Ali became couples. During the Battle Of Earth, when Cale suffered a painful explosion, Ali proclaimed her love for him and quietly announced to Cale that she is pregnant (Being 2 months pregnant before the Reaper Invasion). This shocked and excited Cale and he said that after the war, they'll get married. After spending nearly a week in a Alliance military base, Cale was visited and greeted warmly by the Monmouth's crew as well as Ali who was now 3 months pregnant. Cale was glad to have seen them and proposed to Ali which she accepted. After Cale got out, he and Ali got married and spended their honeymoon on a beach at England. 4 months later, Ali gave birth to their first child whom they named Terra. Finally having a family to be with, Cale made Brains the godfather or 'uncle' of his daughter. 2 years later, Cale and Ali have a second child, a son. Cale named him Jared in honor of Captain Dawson. Relationships with other people Brains Walsh Knowing each other when they both joined the Alliance, Cale and Brains became best friends just after Cale defended his nerdy colonist from being bullied. The two friends remained close for a long time and Cale would jokingly tease his best friend. Eventually, When Cale became a father, he made Brains the godfather of his children and even considered Brains a member of his family. Captain Jared Dawson Originally, Cale and Captain Dawson was not a very strong one and they were somewhat the opposite. Cale being the "renegade" and Captain Dawson being the good. After Cale's reckless attack at the slave ship, Captain Dawson was disappointed in the soldier for disobeying orders but promoted him for his act of bravery which suprised Cale. After hearing the captain's story about Chaos Squad and avoiding fights, Cale felt bad for him and started to respect Captain Dawson. Soon after Chaos Squad was brought back, Cale became loyal and respectful towards Captain Dawson. After Captain Dawson's death, his legacy continued and became a namesake of Cale's second child. Major John Wicks Cale once had a complicated friendship with Major Wicks. Back when Cale was a Alliance cadet, Major Wicks attempted to show Cale how to be a good person but his work did not help Cale. After the Reaper War, Major Wicks personally visited Cale and revealed himself of his past. Wicks is actually Cale's father and gave him up to Kalina when Wicks believed he did not have the strength to raise a child as a single father after the loss of his wife. Cale became so touched of what his father said and forgave him, understanding of how painful it is to give up a child after dealing with a loss. From that point, Cale acknowledged himself as the son of Major John Wicks. Category:Male Category:Systems Alliance Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:Soldier Category:Jack's work Category:Human Characters Category:Human